Skag
Skags are large, dog-like creatures, easily identified by their strong bony armor plates, aggressive behavior, and distinctive three-jawed mouths. Background Skags dwell in underground burrows. Though skags primarily form the burrows by using their hard, hook-like claws to dig, the molded appearance of their den entrances evidences the use of corrosive compounds - common to some types of skag - to break down the Pandoran stone. Skags' distinctive mouths consists in a relatively immobile lower jaw supporting two vertically aligned upper jaws which, when opened, seemingly cause the face to split. Despite the ferocious appearance of their mouths, skags do not appear to have teeth. Instead, a series of barbs extends from the end of their lower jaw and along both edges of their upper jaws. This suggests that skags might ingest prey in the same manner as alligators on Earth - by ripping apart the flesh rather than biting it in chunks. Skags' tongues grow with age. When at the 'elder' stage of maturity and fully extended, this strong, potentially prehensile organ may be up to twice as long as the body. As suggested by Crazy Earl's Skrappy and then proved in The Secret Armory of General Knoxx, skags can be domesticated - at least partially. The Midgets have been observed riding the smaller variants of Skags (although sporadically they mount even the Alphas and Elemental strains). How they manage to tame these wild beasts remains unknown. General Strategy thumb|right|198px|Skag hunting Skags are armored brutes that typically attack in groups of 3-6 individuals mobbing their prey. They are moderately tough, and all breeds sport appreciably armored areas around their head, shoulders, and along their back. The armor on these sections is thick enough to cause some trouble - even the weakest skag pup will take only 0.5 times baseline damage when shot in the head or shoulder as opposed to the gut, causing players to waste ammo while more skags crawl out of their dens. Fortunately, skags have a critical weak spot - their open mouths - that can be exploited when they stop to roar. Shotguns, and to a lesser extent Revolvers, work extremely well against skags, despite half the damage being absorbed by their frontal armor. Like other weapons, shotguns can cause a tremendous amount of damage to a skag when fired into an opened mouth. The rate of fire between shots and poor recoil handling make aiming for the soft flanks or open mouth a must. Combat Rifles are another good choice, since skags, like Spiderants and Lance Defenders, flinch and become agitated after suffering multiple heavy hits to the armored spots. When agitated, skags start to shake with anger and roar, exposing their vulnerable mouth to the line of fire. Assault rifle-style combat rifles not only deal tremendous critical damage, but generally hit hard and accurately enough to make flanking shots from the hip feasible. Repeater Pistols and Submachine Guns are best used only for taking down the smaller breeds. Sniper Rifles can take down a skag with one hit to the open mouth, and at a distance can reliably hit the flanks. Rocket Launchers are fun and effective, especially the incendiary variety. Skags are vulnerable to Incendiary damage, which causes about 1.33 times baseline damage (though still reduced by armor), and 1.5 times the damage a like-leveled enemy would take per second from the triggered effect. Though armored, skags are not as dramatically effected by Corrosive attacks as opposed to other armored enemies, and there is even a breed of skag totally immune to Corrosive damage. One of the best tactics is to always have a Sniper Rifle equipped. Maintain distance and when the Skag roars, fire into it's mouth. This critical weak spot for the Skag will ensure a quick end to the fight and is useful for taking out the bigger, tougher Skags. Skag Types Skag Pup Skag Pups are the earliest skags encountered in the game. They are relatively weak and are little more than a nuisance to all but the lowest level character. They can occasionally flank when the player is focusing on other skags. They attack by leaping forward short distances with their mouth open, by biting at their prey, and lashing out with their tongues. *Playthrough 2: Annoyed Pup Skag *Playthrough 2.5: Colicy Skag Skag Whelp Skag Whelps are very easy to kill, being only one step up from a skag pup. They attack almost exactly like the Skag Pup except their tongue has a longer reach and their leaping attack causes minor knock back effects. Their armored sections reduce all bullet and melee damage by half. *Playthrough 2: Angry Skag Whelp *Playthrough 2.5: Querulous Skag Whelp Adult Skag Adult Skags are the first truly dangerous breed a player will encounter. While whelps and pups can be a problem when grouped, adults are a threat even when alone. Adult skags can leap long distances to deliver significant damage, and are capable of knocking back prey. Adult skags have been known to charge, and this attack deals even more damage, and causes even stronger knock back than the leaping attack. *Playthrough 2: Feral Skag *Playthrough 2.5: Bestial Skag Spitter Skag Spitter Skags are a rangy, smaller form of Skag compared to an adult. They have a dark green coloring and an annoying tendency to hang back and spit globs of caustic spit while other skags in the pack attack at close range. They will also bite and tongue-whip when alone. As they are smaller, they have lower health than Adult Skags and while in-game information says otherwise, they are no more vulnerable to melee attacks than bullets. The game's producers may have stated that they are vulnerable to melee because of their weaker close-quarters combat. *Playthrough 2: Hawking Skag *Playthrough 2.5: Sputum Skag Elder Skag Elder Skags are the pinnacle of the regular Skag breeds, with more muscle and agility than an adult, and a more damaging projectile than a spitter. Though these Skags can leap, they rarely do, preferring instead to either find range and lob acid at their enemies, or line up a charge attack, or sweeping lash of their tremendously long tongues. They will also swipe their claws at prey that gets too close. *Playthrough 2: Hulking Elder Skag *Playthrough 2.5: Stalwart Elder Skag Alpha Skag Alpha Skags are some of the largest skags that can be found and are covered in thick armor. The armor is tough enough that not even sustained sprays by Combat Rifles or Shotguns will take much of a dent out of their health bar. Alpha Skags can leap an incredible distance, and though they sometimes employ a strong tongue-whip attack, they are more fond of charging at their prey for heavy damage. They will also stalk forward and swipe at targets with their claws, and this is also exceptionally deadly. For the reasons of their armor and damaging attacks, special tactics need to be used. When beginning a charge the Alpha Skag will retreat away from their target to in crease the charge distance. This provides the opportune moment to attack the skag. Following it and shooting at the lightly-armored hind legs while it retreats will cause it to stumble as it tries to regain its footing, rendering the skag largely harmless for a brief period. Repetitive shots to the hind legs using a assault rifle or SMG will take out the skag while keeping it in this staggered state. This “kicking it while it’s down” tactic is an effective method of taking down the Alpha Skag with little effort. Another tactic that can be used is to face the alpha head-on to counter their charge. Because alphas move very quickly while charging, running away or jumping to the side will often not be enough to evade the attack. Instead, a player can stand his ground and open fire as it charges, then run forward and jump ''as it nears. This is not hard to do and will cause the character to land ''on top of the alpha. As the alpha is moving, the character will end up dropping off its back, providing opportunities to shot or melee it from the flank. Having missed with its charge, the alpha will continue running directly away. Because it takes time and space to turn around, a player can fire at the maneuvering alpha while getting ready to meet its next charge. This method can also be used again Badass Alpha Skags. Alpha Skags are also quite vulnerable to the more powerful fire-based Maliwan weaponry such as the Combustion Hellfire SMGs and the Volcano line of sniper rifles. In most cases hosing an Alpha Skag with the Combustion Hellfire will completely immerse it in fire, sometimes causing it to become disoriented and unable to track the player and allowing the player to find cover. This can be particularly effective when encountering Alpha Skags in large groups such as in the Lost Cave. *Playthrough 2: Hardened Alpha Skag *Playthrough 2.5: Armored Alpha Skag Badass Skag Badass Skags are tough opponents, with high health, significant damage reduction, and powerful attacks. Additionally, all Badass Skags employ a body slam against the ground that creates an area-of-effect shock wave with a knockback effect and even an elemental effect of the skag’s element type. There are two basic kinds of Badass Skags in the game: A lean, spiny range-attacking type similar to Elder Skags, and the rarer, hulking, rounded, bull-like Alpha type that focuses more on close quarter combat. While both are named “Badasses” in the game, the latter will also display “Alpha” in their nameplate while being as armoured, massive and tough as non-elite Alpha Skags. All Badass Skags are further divided into either elemental (Corrosive, Incendiary or Shock) or non-elemental types. Elemental Badass Skags attack mostly from medium range by spitting elemental attacks at their target. A short ranged spray of fire over a wide area; a single arcing bolt of electricity that bursts and causes splash damage on impact; or a medium ranged stream of acid that deals a lot of damage in seconds. They will try to stay away from close combat, retreating if enemies get too close. When defeated, they have a chance to drop an Artifact related to their element. Similarly, Elemental Badass Alphas also come in elemental or non-elemental types. These elite Alpha Skags prefer to engage at close range. They often charge at the player, running into them like a bull to inflict heavy damage while knocking them back. They will also viciously claw at their target while near. Their breath attacks are sustained, harder-hitting and more direct versions of those used by the Elder-like Badass Skags. These Badass Alphas also drop Artifacts based on their element. Non-elemental Badass Skags and Badass Alpha Skags are unique among all skags for having glowing blue eyes and a stark black-gray coloration on their hides and armor plates. Lacking an elemental effect for ranged attacks, both types are likely to engage a player in close combat, where the elder-type is likely to leap at targets while the alpha will also perform a running charge. Instead of being called “SuperBad” after Playthrough 2, they are unique in being identified as “AssKicking” by the game, whether “AssKicking Skag” or “AssKicking Alpha Skag”. These stone-colored skags drop Explosive Artifacts. Their armored sections reduce all bullet and melee damage by three quarters or so. *Playthrough 2: Badmutha Skag *Playthrough 2.5: SuperBad or Asskicking Skag Badass Corrosive Skag.png|Badass Corrosive Skag Badass Corrosive Skag 2.png|Badass Corrosive Skag Badass Corrosive Skag 3.png|Badass Corrosive Skag Notes *Since Skags are probably the most common animal species on Pandoran soil, they achieved some sort of iconic status among the inhabitants of Pandora. Their name serves as a brand, their image is used as a logo (on Scooter's workshop in T-Bone Junction, one can spot a picture of Skag stylized as the mythological Pegasus). They even made their way into pop-culture: f.e. one of the graffiti Moxxi wants us to get rid of, says something about "Skaggy-style", most probably a form of sexual intercourse. *There are several skeletons of Skags littered throughout the game. Most are larger than the Skags found in the game, even to the point of appearing in far more gigantic proportions than any live specimens encountered. *Skags eat everything. Anything they cannot digest is regurgitated into a Skag Pile. Skag bosses *Pinky and Digit *Scar *Moe *Marley *Skagzilla *Skrappy Trivia *The name Skag may be a reference to an episode of Star Trek: Enterprise, North Star, in which alien inhabitants of the planet are Skagarans. The Skagarans are referred to as Skags by the human inhabitants. *Alpha Skags will sometimes drop so-called "Skag Pearls" which, when collected, give up large amounts of money that are second only to Marcus Bobble Heads. Category:Creatures Category:Enemies